Shelter From the Storm
by Akuroku-chan
Summary: Sora is upset during a storm, and goes to Riku for some comfort. Warning, Shonenai. soriku, rated T for safety


**Disclaimer****: I do not own Kingdom hearts. If I did, Axel and Roxas would have a child together called Roxel… no… I don't own the idea of Roxel either… or the title… xD my BFF Emma came up with it. -Sob- I don't own anything.**

**A/N: This is an entry for Kitten-chan's contest on Deviant art**.

**---Shelter From the Storm—**

_"Hey, Sora! C'mon!" yelled Riku, running ahead of Sora. They were apparently having a race, on the beach like they usually did. Sora laughed, and started to run faster, hoping to catch up to the taller boy "Hey Riku!" he yelled, "Wait up!" but, to Sora's dismay, Riku continued running, as if he didn't hear Sora. Sora frowned, and shouted Riku's name again, but the sliver haired boy just kept running. Riku suddenly turned and slowed down, walking into the ocean. Sora gave him a funny look, but managed to catch up to him "R-Riku" he huffed, resting his hands on his knees, looking up at Riku's back "What are you doing?" he asked, still on the shore line._

_Riku looked back at Sora, and smiled, stepping further back into the water. It was now that Sora realized that there was a terrible storm starting. "H-Hey Riku… c'mon, let's get inside before it starts to rain," Sora said, starting to stand up. Riku just stood there, and slowly held out his hand to Sora. Sora's eyes got wide, as it started to rain hard. "R-Riku… s-stop joking around," Sora demanded, but Riku didn't move. Sora started panicking "Riku… please…" he whispered, desperately, tears coming to his eyes. "This isn't funny Riku." Sora tried to walk towards Riku, but his legs seemed to be paralyzed. The rain continued to get fiercer, and the waves in the ocean started to get rougher. Sora noticed a huge wave forming behind his best friend. "RIKU!" he shouted, suddenly able to run. He ran. As fast as he could, although for some reason as much as he tried to run, he couldn't get closer to Riku. The wave seemed to go in slow motion, as it started to cover Riku. Just as it was about to swallow Sora's best friend whole, a huge clash of thunder sounded._

Sora sat strait up in bed, and looked around his room, breathing hard. His deep blue eyes were wide, and tears were pouring out of them. He looked outside, and there was rain thumping on his window. He shivered, and pulled his covers up to his chest, still sitting up. Sora had always had a fear of storms. Ever since Riku had left him for the darkness, Sora had always been afraid of storms. They reminded him of that day when his secret crush got taken away.

Suddenly, another crash of thunder sounded, making Sora jump, and look out the window, his tears increasing. He slowly started to get up, and crawl to his window. When the thunder boomed again, Sora flung his window open, and quickly scampered down a tree just outside, and sprinted to his best friend's house.

By the time he got there, he was hysterical. He started banging his hands on Riku's door, yelling for the older boy to open up. After a few minutes the door flung open, and Sora fell into Riku sobbing. Riku stood there for a second, looking shocked, but then looked behind the brunette, seeing the raging storm. He smiled sadly, and picked Sora up bridal style, closing the door behind him with his foot. He slowly walked up his stairs, whispering comforting words into the smaller boy's ear.

Once he got to his room, he set Sora down on his bed. He quietly walked over to his bedroom door, and shut it, quickly returning to the quivering ball of tears. Riku crawled under the blankets, next to Sora, and sighed quietly. "You know," he said, after Sora started to calm down "You're lucky that my parents are away for the weekend." He smiled lightly at Sora, brushing away some wet hair from the brunette's face. Sora felt his cheeks heat up a little, and he looked down, hoping that Riku didn't notice his blush. He quietly mumbled a sorry, but he felt Riku shake his head. "No, it's okay" He said, putting a hand under his best friend's chin, making the smaller boy look at him "but, what on earth would make you so upset?" he asked in a concerned voice.

Sora averted his eyes from Riku's teal ones. "I… I just don't like storms…" he mumbled, "They remind me of when you were taken away…" he said, looking Riku in the eyes again.

Riku gave him a surprised look, but slowly a sad smile spread over his pretty features. "Sora… You know that I will never leave you again." He said, putting his arm around Sora's shoulder, and slowly rubbing his back comfortingly.

Sora felt his dry eyes start to water again. He buried his face into Riku's chest "I know… but… it is still scary… I never want to loose you again… Because…. I… Ilovu," Sora mumbled.

Riku raised an eyebrow "Sora… I didn't catch that last part." He said, smirking at the boy who was clutching onto him like he was Sora's only lifeline. He pulled away, and made Sora look at him "Now, why don't you try saying that again."

Sora felt his face heat up "um… um… never mind…" he muttered, looking away.

Riku clicked his tongue, his smirk widening "Aw, now that's not fair," he said, lifting Sora's face to look at his.

Sora stared back at Riku for a moment, before pulling away, and sighing "I… I love you, okay?" he said, his face bright red. He looked back at Riku, whose smirk had disappeared completely. Sora could literally feel his heart break. "L-look, sorry I said anything… I'll just go…" he mumbled, starting to get up, when he felt Riku grab his waist, and pull him down back onto the bed "Ri-" Sora started, but was cut off by Riku's lips on his own. Sora was frozen in shock, but came back to reality when Riku started to pull away. He quickly wrapped his hand around Riku's head, and pulled him back into the kiss that the silver haired beauty had broken. Sora could feel Riku smile into the kiss, as he kissed back.

Sora closed his eyes, and sighed inwardly, but blushed when he felt Riku's tongue brush against his lips. Slowly, he opened his mouth, and let Riku explore its moist depths. After a small battle with their tongues, Riku pulled away from Sora, panting lightly. "I love you too," he whispered, kissing Sora lightly on the cheek. Sora smiled, and wrapped his arms around Riku, burying his face in Riku's strong chest. Riku wrapped his muscular arms around Sora's slender frame, and buried his face in the brunette's mass of uncontrollable hair.

"Hey Sora," Riku whispered quietly.

"Hm?" Sora said, looking up at him.

"It stopped raining." He said, looking out at his window, seeing the clouds starting to part, revealing little silver stars.

Sora stuck out his lower lip, in a pout "Well… I'm still scared. I need you to protect me." He said, putting his head back on Riku's chest.

Riku laughed softly, "Of course," he said, softly placing a kiss on top of the brunette's head. "I'll always be your shelter from the storm."

**A/n****: Please review! Oh, and I make smores out of flames. So, don't even try. I'll just laugh at you.**

**Special thanks to Emma, for the title, and editing my story. ;) Love ya!**


End file.
